User blog:TP87/TP Reviews ERB Episode 11: Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters (ft.Stay Puft the Marshmallow Man)
Hi guys and welcome to the 11th episode of TP Reviews ERB! In this one, I'll review the Season 4 premiere, Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. So, as the Announcer says, BEGIN! Rappers, Graphics and Connection On one side, we have the Ghostbusters team which is formed by Ray Stantz (Mark Douglas), Peter Venkman (Chris Gorbos), Egon Spengler (Zach Sherwin) and Winston Zeddemore (Walter Downing) while on the other side we have the Mythbusters team formed by Adam Savage (EpicLloyd) and Jamie Hyneman (NicePeter). In the 2nd part of the battle the B-Team, formed by Grant Imahara (KRNFX), Tory Belleci (Chris Alvarado) and Kari Byron (MaryDoodles) backs up the MBs. Finally we have Stay Puft the Marshmallow Man (voiced by EpicLloyd and portrayed by Taylor Cu) who disses both Busters. Also a cameo from Janine Melnitz (Brooke Lawson). All of them are surprisingly close to the originals. The backgrounds are also done pretty well The connection is: They have the word "Busters" in their names Battle Analysis 'Ghostbusters:' Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches, Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? The GB start up with a shout out to their commercial in their movie. Ray and Egon diss the MBs by saying they can manage to be boring even with their special effects and explosions If you, or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, Give us a call. We're ready to defeat you! Now it's Peter's turn whom disses the MB's beards and announces they're ready to defeat them. Now the scene cuts to their firehouse Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done. Spitting out the lyrics like, "We got one!" Group line now, and we also have a nice flow. They say that by defeating the MB's, they're gonna get their job done Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty! Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you gotta be kidding me! Now they reference a scene from their second film and and then Peter and Winston pull out the classic "LOL you've gotta be kidding me if you think you can beat me" The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man's Slinky. I collect spores. Tell him 'bout the Twinkie. Ray now explains how his raps are straightforward and compares them to Egon's straight Slinky. Egon himself start rapping but abrutply changes the sbuject, however Winston helps him to pull out some disses like the ones we're going to see now Like your show, it's all fluff and filler. I'll kick your hiney, man. I'm a savage killer. Egon now takes the lead and disses the MB's show by comparing it to a Twinkie (like Winston suggested) and then pulls out two puns with the MB's surnames. They're indeed nice, but his face expressions and monotone voice make him sound rather creepy The GB's did a pretty good start. They had nice flow, good group interaction, and everyone of them managed to at least have 2 lines. The second part however was kinda slower than the 1st. Let's see Hyneman and Savage's reply 'Mythbusters:' Wow, your raps are just too wack to handle! Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. Adam Savage insults the GB's raps by calling them "wack" (kinda basic insult) then Jamie references the "Bad Touch" song. Your science is preposterous, the opposite of competent process, And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis! This part has probably one of the best flows in all of ERB's history, I'm not joking. Anyhoo, the MB's diss the GB's science by calling it "preposterous" (as in "inaccurate) Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! It's a fact, positrons don't react like that! Now they diss their Proton Packs (vacuum cleaners) and then keep dissing their science by explaining that positrons don't actually react like they did in the movie. They also do some weird dance moves You built a laser grid with no safety switch, And Walter Peck was right: that's some shady shit! Now they reference the fact that their Containment Unit lacked a safety switch, whcih would actually cause quite a mess. Then they reference the fact that Walter Peck (Inspector) saw they had "shady shit" in their equipment Good thing you work in a firehouse, 'cause you just got burned. You are poor scientists, and that's confirmed. Now they make a pun about their workplace, saying that luckily they work in a firehouse since they're about to get burned (as in "pwned by their raps) and disses them directly by calling them "poor scientists" referencing the fact that Peter, Ray and Egon were kicked out of the university they worked in The MBs did an awesome verse. They had good disses but most importatnly they had an awesome flow. ''' '''We're in the middle of the battle now and the MBs are having the upper hand due to their better verse. Let's see the GB's reply 'Ghostbusters:' That's enough from the walrus and dickless the clown! Let's show these myth bitches how we do it downtown! Ray now disses Jamie's beard (again) and calls Adam "dickless". Peter then wants his guys to show the MB's how they "do it downtown" Grab your stick, hold'n, heat 'em up, smokin'! High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion! Now they prepare to fire their weapons, and then say they'll use cameras to show the MB's getting their asses kicked in slow-mo We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams, Pumping out blockbusters, while you work behind the scenes! Now they explain that they can roast them if they cross their flows and say that while they pull out blockbusters, the MB's work behind the scenes (referencing to how they actually worked behind the scenes before becoming TV Hosts) It's a rap test, dummy, and you're both getting crashed! We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! Now they reference the MB's dummy, Buster who is often destroyed or damaged, and the GB's say the MBs are going to end up like Buster after their rap and then they make a reference to a line from their movie Well this one wasn't as good as their first verse, but they pulled out some good disses and managed to end with an awesome diss. 'Mythbusters:' Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said. It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. While Jamie says ghosts do not exist, Adam "brings back from the dead" the B-Team, which is a reference to how said team left the show in August (Hey!) Things are getting scary, when Tory, Grant and Kari Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! After a quick intro, Grant starts out with a pun referencing Ray having sex with a ghost, which makes Ray visibly angry We reject your flows and substitute our own! Uhhhhhhhmmm... Kari references Adam Savage's quote "I reject your reality and substitute my own" saying that the B-Team rejects the GB's flows. Tory instead chokes (doesn't say anything) Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme. Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind. Poor Tory can't think of a rhyme, so Adam suggests him to say the first thing he thinks in his mind (so Tory probably summons Stay Puft) Damn Tory ruined the MB's 2nd verse xD, however the most dangerous guy here was Grant who pulled out an awesome diss 'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Aww... aww... Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft! I stay fluff! Stay Puft joins the battle and introduces himself Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up! (Hey!) I smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter. I don't play! He disses the B-Team now, especially Kari, who's actually pissed of and then he says he's gonna suffocate them Show these dweebs how to rock a beret! (Hey.) I live so large, you can't harsh my mellow. Now he proceeds to diss the MB's, Jamie in particular who's pissed off just like Kari. He then brags by saying he's so large they can't ruin him Just one step took me out the ghetto! You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows, 'Cause Big Puft just turned all you bitches to toast! Now he brags how his opponents should be afraid of his flows and says he'll roast all of them Overall, he wasn't pretty bad. EL probably wanted to imitate Notorious B.I.G's flow and voice. Let's see if he's won the battle What I liked, what I didn't like and Vote What I liked *'Dat beat' *'So many rappers, so many guests' *'Good team raps' *'Awesome flows (mostly the MB's)' *'Awesome graphics' What I didn't like *'Stay Puft was ok, but I felt he was kinda unneeded and had pretty much bragging' *'Some parts were boring, especially the GB's second verse' Vote: 9/10: A great start for season 4, even though I woulda have removed Stay Puft The winner (s) From best to worst #Mythbusters #Ghostbusters #Stay Puft Mythbusters' best lines All Of their verses Ghostbusters' best lines: All of their 1st verse That's enough from the walrus and dickless the clown! ' '''Let's show these myth bitches how we do it downtown! ' We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! '''Stay Puft's best lines: Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft! I stay fluff! Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up! (Hey!) I smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter. I don't play! Show these dweebs how to rock a beret! (Hey.) The End So, here ends my review. Feel free to leave a comment below and see ya in the next one! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts